


17 - domestic

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Simon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Connor lubił rutynę, w jakiej żył z Hankiem.Simon starał się zwalczać rutynę, która wkradła się do jego życia z Markusem.





	1. Rutyna Connora

**Author's Note:**

> W pierwszym rozdziale część hankcona, w drugim Markus/Simon.

Connor lubił rutynę, w jakiej żył z Hankiem. 

Każdego poranka wybudzał się wcześniej od niego, dzięki czemu mógł wyprowadzić Sumo na spacer. Hank nie pozwalał sobie przygotowywać śniadania z rana – w sumie to żadnego posiłku – tłumacząc to tym, że nie ma zamiaru traktować Connora jako domowego androida. Nigdy jednak nie powiedział złego słowa na temat spacerów z Sumo. Connor podejrzewał, że spacery były dopuszczalne, bo Hank doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Connor lubi psy – a Sumo najbardziej.

Kiedy Connor wracał ze spaceru, Hank już kończył kawę w kuchni, więc razem mogli jechać na komendę. W drodze zawsze słuchali jakiejś nowej muzyki, bo Hank chciał poszerzyć horyzonty muzyczne Connora. Codziennie puszczał piosenki z innego gatunku, ale przez cały dzień z tego samego. Connor potrafił docenić to, jak bardzo Hank stara się mu pomóc zrozumieć własne upodobania. 

Na posterunku zmiany zachodziły wolniej, przez co tworzyły iluzję rutyny. Gavin nie był już taki nieprzyjemny jak na początku, ale jego zmiana następowała stopniowo – nigdy z dnia na dzień. Dzięki temu atmosfera w pracy była tylko coraz lepsza, zarówno dla Connora oraz innych androidów, jak i pozostałych funkcjonariuszy

Jednocześnie największą jak i najmniejszą zmianą były zbrodnie, którymi Connor i Hank się zajmowali. Największą, bo były one związane z morderstwami, porwaniami i pobiciami; najmniejszą, bo wszystkie dotyczyły androidów. Fowler zauważył, że dobrze pracują razem, więc ich nie rozdzielił i nie przydzielił im innych partnerów, ale kazał wypełnić formularz informujący o tym, że ich związek został zawarty za obopólną zgodą – w końcu Hank, jako porucznik, posiadał wyższy stopień. A to, że kapitan zostawił im przydział zbrodni na androidach, wyjaśnił faktem, że mają w tym największe doświadczenie.

Od tej pory każdego dnia Connor odpracowywał okres, kiedy był łowcą dewiantów. Hank mówił mu kilka razy, że nie musi tak na to patrzeć, bo “wszystko, co robił w stanie nieleczonym, nie jest jego winą” (Connor bardzo szybko znalazł nawiązanie do serialu o zombie, który, jego zdaniem, nie miał prawie wcale odzwierciedlenia w sytuacji androidów i dewiantów, ale ten drobny ułamek istniejącego porównania jednak sprawił, że Hank się uparł). Connor i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem malały.

Po pracy albo wracali prosto do domu, albo jechali na zakupy. W domu jak zwykle – Hank zajął się późnym obiadem, a Connor najpierw wyprowadzał Sumo i potem po prostu siedział w kuchni. Czasami mógł pomóc, krojąc czy siekając, ale w większości Hank mu na nic nie pozwalał. Póki Hank przygotowywał zdrowe jedzenie, Connor nie miał dostępu do kuchenki. Doszli do tego kompromisu po tym, kiedy Connor po kłótni prawie się wyprowadził. Oczywiście doszło do nieporozumienia, bo Connor po prostu sądził, że po tym, jak Hank w złości kazał mu się wynosić, to znaczy, że ze sobą zerwali i Hank już nigdy nie chce go widzieć, a nie tylko w tej chwili.

Odkąd wyjaśnili sobie, czego jeden od drugiego oczekuje, czas spędzony w kuchni był spokojniejszy. Connor nawet czasami dołączał do Hanka w “jedzeniu”, kiedy musiał spożyć thirium: albo wypijał je z kubka, albo wlewał je do talerza i jadł jak zupę, ku uciesze Hanka.

Po jedzeniu była pora na relaks, który najczęściej spędzali na kanapie przed telewizorem. Connor lubił w taki sposób oglądać różne filmy i seriale, bez ściągania całej wiedzy o nich od razu. Zaczęli od ulubionych tytułów Hanka, przebijając się przez całkiem sporą listę. 

Gdy Sumo chciał pieszczot, dostawał je; gdy Connor chciał pieszczot, Hank lubił go drażnić. Nawet kiedy sam nie miał ochoty, to zawsze służył pomocną dłonią. Ze swoimi grubymi palcami, które albo owijały się wokół penisa Connora, albo pieprzyły go powoli – a Hank cały czas patrzył w telewizor, nawet rzucając do Connora, aby też oglądał, bo straci wątek.

Kiedy jednak Hank _miał ochotę..._

Wyłączali telewizor, nie czekając na koniec sceny, i przenosili się do sypialni. Nieważne, w jakiej pozycji potem się znaleźli, Hank zawsze sprawiał, że Connor czuł się kochany i bezpieczny. Dbał o niego, pytał, czy wszystko mu się podoba, pozwalał Connorowi odkrywać całego siebie.

Dzień Connora zawsze kończył się w ramionach Hanka.


	2. Rutyna Simona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem cis kobietą, więc po prostu staram się, jak mogę. Simon nazywa swoje genitalia żeńskimi nazwami.

Simon starał się zwalczać rutynę, która wkradła się do jego życia z Markusem.

Czasami budził Markusa pocałunkami składanymi na całej twarzy, a kiedy Markus wybudził się ze stanu spoczynku, dopiero wtedy całował go w usta; innym razem brał penis Markusa w dłoń i obciągał mu, aby z samego rana zobaczyć na jego twarzy przyjemność, jaką może mu sprawić; w jeszcze inne dni obciągał mu ustami, w inne przygotowywał do seksu penetracyjnego... Najbardziej jednak lubił, kiedy Markus budził go minetą.

Ich poranki jednak nie były tylko seksualne – to też oznaczałoby rutynę – więc czasem Simon wcale nie budził Markusa lub spał na tyle długo, że to Markus zostawiał go w łóżku. Cyklował między każdym rodzajem poranku, jaki mógł wymyślić.

Niestety nie mogli nigdy po prostu zostać cały dzień w łóżku, bo Markus, jako przywódca rewolucji, miał wiele obowiązków, a Simon, jako jeden z jego doradców, też nie mógł się lenić. Ta część dnia, kiedy pracowali, była taką rutyną, której Simon nie mógł się pozbyć, a frustrowało go to bardziej, bo nawet nie mogli żonglować między kilkoma sprawami, aby urozmaicić swoje planowanie; ludziom trzeba było wykładać wszystko pojedynczo, aby upewnić się, że przyglądają się każdemu postulatowi z odpowiednio dużą uwagą.

Ale potem? Potem Simon mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. 

Czasami malował z Markusem. Czasami po Markusie. Chodził na spacery, zwiedzał okolice Detroit. Zaciągał Markusa w różne miejsca, które odkrył. Poznawał nowe rzeczy, czytając lub oglądając. Rozmawiał z ludźmi. Rozmawiał z androidami. Jeśli był czymś zaintrygowany, próbował zrobić to samemu. Każdej czynności chwycił się chociaż raz. 

Zwłaszcza, jeśli była to czynność seksualna. 

Markus nie miał _żadnych_ przeciwwskazań do bycia jego królikiem doświadczalnym, również przyjmując zasadę, że aby coś miałby wyprzeć, najpierw chciałby się z tym zapoznać i spróbować. A zrezygnować dopiero wtedy, kiedy mu się to nie spodoba. Dzięki temu nastawieniu Simon spędził sporo czasu na poznawaniu różnic między sobą i Markusem, zarówno zewnętrznych, jak i wewnętrznych.

Poznawali też swoje limity; uszkodzenia syntetycznych powłok wyglądały jak blizny, ale ani nie były dostrzegalne dla przeciętnej osoby, ani nie przeszkadzały im w funkcjonowaniu, dlatego nie zdecydowali się na ich wymianę. To tylko powłoka; nieregularności w niej sprawiały, że wiedzieli o sobie coś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny. Różne kolory oczu Markusa mógł zobaczyć każdy, ale nikt oprócz Simona nie wiedział, że pod prawą pachą na białej powłoce Markusa znajdują się cztery zadrapania, które Simon na nim zostawił. Każdy widział łagodne uśmiechy Simona, jego delikatną postawę, to, że nie rzucał się w oczy, ale nikt oprócz Markusa nie wiedział, że Simon uczył się piercingu na sobie i ma przebite nie tylko sutki, ale i łechtaczkę.

Te sekrety i drobne zmiany również łamały rutynę – Simon kochał Markusa i nie widział swojej przyszłości bez niego, dlatego nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu szukanie innych partnerów, aby urozmaicić swoje życie seksualne. Markus był jedyną osobą dla niego. Gdy tylko Simon myślał, że poznał go całego, pojawiało się coś nowego – czy to nieodkryty przez nich element, czy to zmiana w jego wyglądzie. Kiedy Markus pojawił się z hologramem na ciele, wręcz tatuażem, chociaż nie tak trwałym, Simon był wniebowzięty.

Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się nad większą zmianą i nie był pewny, czy się zdecyduje. Zamiana genitaliów coraz bardziej nie wydawała się tego warta, bo dlaczego Simon miałby oddawać część siebie? Złamanie rutyny czy nie, Simon nie był pewny, czy chce ponosić ewentualne konsekwencje w swojej psychice.

Ale dalej nad tym myślał, bo zrobiłby wszystko dla Markusa, a to na pewno by mu się spodobało. Mimo to widział, że nieważne, jaką decyzję podejmie, Markus będzie go w niej wspierał.

Dlatego właśnie każdy dzień Simona zawsze kończył się w ramionach Markusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy Simon kiedyś u mnie będzie cis? Nie wiem.  
> Wątpię ;)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
